


Good Omens Commentfics

by mithrel



Series: Commentfics [8]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blanket Permission, Comment Fic, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Good Omens commentfics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ducks think Aziraphale and Crowley should just get together already.

They’re used to people feeding them. These two are different. The one in the sunglasses is quiet and sulky and often snaps at the other, who only sighs, and, when Sunglasses not looking, smiles at him fondly. Sunglasses doesn’t do that, but he does stand closer to the other than any other people who feed them except the ones who kiss and laugh and hold hands.

Humans make things so complicated. Life is food, flight and mates. Humans only have to worry about two of those. Sunglasses and Other should just admit they’re mates. But ducks were always more sensible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale, running out of horizontal surfaces to stack books on.

Crowley knew Aziraphale liked books. He’d started collecting them as soon as humanity started writing them. Crowley’s fairly sure he has some moldering old scrolls in a drawer somewhere that would revolutionize human understanding of the Bible.

But it was getting out of hand.

He owned a bookshop, yes, but he never actually _sold_ anything. Besides the shelves in the shop itself, the reading tables (no chairs, mustn’t encourage people to stay), the tables in the back, and quite often, the chairs there, were stacked with books.

Crowley was used to moving a pile aside before sitting down. It was just one of those things.

But Aziraphale’d recently taken to stacking them on the floor, in great wobbling skyscrapers. Now, when Crowley tries to open the door to the back, he’s only able to crack it a few inches before it grinds to a stop.

It was definitely time for an intervention.


End file.
